zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Kráska a zvíře
Image:Secondary quests.png|32px default Vedlejší úkoly desc none Kráska a zvíře je vedlejší úkol třetí kapitoly PC hry Zaklínač. Můžete jej získat hned při první návštěvě wyzimských blat v rámci kapitoly, a to hned u přívozu, kde čeká stará známá z předchozího dějství, prostitutka Carmen. I když jde o úkol vedlejší, jeho splnění, nebo případné nesplnění, ovlivní i průběh úkolu Jde do tuhého, včetně obsahu jednoho z flashbacků. Návod * Promluvte si s Carmen - čeká na blatech, hned vedle Převozníka. Řekne vám, že její milý je vlkodlak a ona má strach, že ho někdo skolí coby netvora. Druidové by prý mohli mít lék. * Nabídněte se, že Carmen pro medicínu zajdete sami. * Promluvte si s Hierofantem v Druidském hájku. Zná celkem tři možnosti, jak vyléčit lykantropii (můžete se vsadit, že zabere až ten poslední). Zároveň vás ale nabádá, abyste se ujistili, že dotyčný vlkodlak je v srdci stále člověkem, jinak z něj bestie zůstane i v lidské podobě. * Geralt se nyní autonomně rozhodně, že bez znalosti vlkodlakovy identity nejde v úkolu pokračovat dále. Zeptáte-li se Carmen, ta řekne, že raději zemře, než aby svého milého prozrazením ohrozila. * Pokud jste už splnili úkol Zámek a klíč, totožnost zubaté potvory znáte sami. Pokud ne, budete s plněním questu počkat. Vlkodlak je ve skutečnosti Vincent Meiss, kapitán městské stráže. Odhalí se vám sám v rámci úkolu Zámek a klíč, když vám přijde na pomoc. Tehdy se můžete rozhodnout, jestli ho zabijete, nebo jestli ho necháte žít. Pokud zvolíte první možnost, úkol Kráska a zvíře už nebude možné dokončit. * První metodou je košile upředená z listí kozího pysku. Nasbírejte pět lístků (na blatech toho roste...) a doneste je Carmen, ať z nich upřede košili. * Chvíli počkejte, pak se zeptejte Carmen na výsledek (samozřejmě špatný). A zpět k rýsovacímu prknu. * Druhá možnost, kterou Hierofant zmínil prve, je léčivý lektvar. On sám ho připravit neumí, ale zkušený alchymista by to zvládnout mohl. Stavte se u Kalksteina (kdybyste ho nemohli najít, tak pořád ještě slintá nad ruinami Mágovy věže) * Kalkstein vám řekne, že příprava lektvaru bude chvíli trvat. Stačí ale z věže vylézt a vrátit se obratem zpět - už bude hotový. Tedy skoro. * Zjistíte, že poslední ingrediencí lektvaru je panenská slza, což naivní Kalkstein nepovažuje za problém. Než abyste mu vysvětlovali, jak se to s Carmen má, radši zamiřte do Wyzimy shánět pannu. * Slzu vám poskytne buď náhodně zvolená obyvatelka města (párkrát asi narazíte, ale nakonec nějakou pannu najdete), nebo některá z novicek ze špitálu sv. Lebedy. No... anebo Sigfried. * Předejte lektvar Carmen. Po chvíli čekání se opět můžete přijít zeptat na výsledek. Ani tahle metoda neponese ovoce. * Nakonec zbývá poslední možnost, kterou druid zmínil - pravá, nezištná láska by mohla změnit netvora zpět v člověka. Geralt si bude muset zahrát na dohazovače. * Nejdřív pomozte Carmen se rozhodnout, co vlastně chce. Pokud jí řeknete, aby zůstala sama, vlkodlak zůstane vlkodlakem do skonání svých dní. Pokud jí přesvědčíte, aby se rozhodla pro lásku, budete muset přesvědčit ještě i vlkodlaka, aby dal přednost lidské podobě před tou zubatou (najdete ho u strážnice, jako obvykle). * Jakmile se vám to podaří, promluvte si znovu s Carmen. Celá nadšená vám sdělí, že jste uspěli. Fáze Lék Slíbil jsem prostitutce Carmen, že si promluvím s druidy a požádám je o lék pro jejího milého, který trpí prokletím lykantropie. Mám si od druidů vyžádat lék na lykantropii. Tři způsoby Hierofant mi popsal celkem tři způsoby, jak vyléčit lykantropii - košilí z lístků kozího pysku, magickou medicínou, kterou může připravit pouze alchymista, nebo skutečnou láskou. Musím si o tom promluvit s Carmen, která se zatím vrátila zpátky do chrámové čtvrti. Snad mi prozradí, kdo je tím vlkodlakem. Také mi jistě poví, zda v srdci zůstal člověkem, nebo jestli se z něj už stala tělem i duší lítá bestie. Měl bych si s Carmen promluvit o tom, kdo je tím vlkodlakem. Vrátila se do chrímové čtvrti. Záhadný vlkodlak Carmen mi odmítla prozradit, kdo ten její milovaný je. S takovou se daleko nedostaneme. Myslím, že budu muset počkat, jak se věci vyvrbí. Snad zjistím sám, kdo je ten vlkodlak. Myslím, že budu muset počkat, jak se věci vyvrbí. Snad zjistím sám, kdo tím vlkodlakem je. Vlkodlak Vincent Už vím, kdo je tím vlkodlakem, a zároveň i Carmeniným vyvoleným - je to Vincent! Měl bych si promluvit s Carmen. Musím si s Carmen promluvit o Vincentovi. Spolupráce Sdělil jsem Carmen, že vím, že tím vlkodlakem je Vincent. Souhlasila, že mi pomůže. Teď si musíme ujasnit podrobnosti. Musíme si s Carmen ujasnit podrobnosti. Lístky kozího pysku Slíbil jsem Carmen, že jí přinesu pět lístků kozího pysku, ze kterých pak utká košili pro Vincenta. Tato rostlina roste v bažinách. Slíbil jsem Carmen, že jí přinesu pět lístků kozího pysku. Za Carmen Už jsem nasbíral dost lístků kozího pysku. Můžu je předat Carmen. Teď už můžu lístky kozího pysku předat Carmen. Jiné metody Dal jsem Carmen lístky kozího pysku. Časem se u ní stavím a zjistím, jestli košile z těchto bylin fungovala. Musím začas Carmen zase navštívit a zjistit, zda léčba zabrala. Nepodařilo se Carmen se mi svěřila, že její košile nefungovala. Měl bych tedy vyzkoušet něco jiného. Druid se zmiňoval i o tom, že lykantropii lze vyhojit dvojím způsobem: pomocí košile z kozího pysku a skrze medicínu. Zmiňoval se i o opravdové lásce, ale tomu bych moc nevěřil. Musím vyzkoušet jiný způsob léčby lykantropie. Kalksteinova medicína Požádal jsem Kalksteina, aby mi připravil lék na lykantropii. Slíbil, že se hned pustí do díla. A já se teď mohu chvíli věnovat jiným záležitostem. Alchymista mi slíbil vyrobit lék pro Vincenta. Než jej dokončí, mohu se věnovat jiným záležitostem. Panenská slza Kalkstein mi dal lék na lykantropii, ale varoval mě, že neví jistě, zda bude fungovat. K jeho dokončení je totiž zapotřebí slza panny. Kde tady ve Wyzimě něco takového seženu?! To bude vážně problém. Musím sehnat slzu panny. Zkusím se poptat některých dam v okolí. Lektvar pro Carmen Získal jsem panenskou slzu, i když to bylo ještě obtížnější, než jsem si prve myslel. Teď už můžu dát hotový lektvar Carmen. Lektvar je hotový. Můžu jej předat Carmen. Zbývající metody Předal jsem Carmen Kalksteinovu medicínu. Doufám, že Vincenta vyléčí. Zastavím se u ní za pár dní a optám se, jestli tato léčba zabrala. Za pár dní se u Carmen zastavím a optám se, jestli medicína zabrala. Nepodařilo se Carmen mi oznámila, že Kalksteinova medicína nefungovala. Měl bych tedy vyzkoušet něco jiného. Druid se zmiňoval i o tom, že lykantropii lze vyhojit dvojím způsobem: pomocí košile z kozího pysku a skrze medicínu. Zmiňoval se i o opravdové lásce, ale tomu bych moc nevěřil. Musím vyzkoušet jiný způsob léčby lykantropie. Zoufalá prosba Musíme vyzkoušet poslední metodu: skutečnou lásku. Nevěřím těm pohádkám o tom, že láska léčí všechny neduhy, ale v této chvíli už nám nic jiného nezbývá. Musíme vyzkoušet poslední metodu - skutečnou lásku. Láska Ani jedna z vědeckých metod nezabrala, a proto se pokusím Carmen přesvědčit, aby vyzkoušela způsob třetí - skutečnou lásku. Ona však tvrdí, že to nepůjde, neboť Vincent ji nemiluje. Carmen tvrdí, že ji Vincent nemiluje - musím si s ním promluvit. Rozhovor s Vincentem Sdělil jsem Vincentovi, že jeho prokletí může vyléčit opravdová láska. Dojalo ho to. Měl bych časem zajít za Carmen a optat se, jestli se něco nezměnilo. Měl bych časem zajít za Carmen a optat se, jestli se něco nezměnilo. Kletba je zlomena Zdá se, že vlkodlačí prokletí je zlomeno. Byla to skutečně opravdová láska? To ukáže jen čas. Vincent byl zbavel vlkodlačího prokletí. Poznámky * Košile, i když původně z kopřiv, v lidovém folkloru už několikrát zabrala, byť ne na vlkodlaky. Zlomila kletbu například v lidové pohádce Sedmero krkavců (o které vám koneckonců sám Hierofant řekne). * Konečné řešení úkolu jde v souladu s jinou pohádkou, podle které je celý quest i pojmenovaný. * Skutečná láska se ukázala jako klíč ke zlomení podobné kletby i v zaklínačské povídce Zrnko pravdy. * Následky splnění, případně nesplnění úkolu, se projeví i v páté kapitole. de:Die Schöne und das Biest en:Beauty and the Beast es:Bella y la Bestia fr:La belle et la bête it:La belle e la bestia hu:A szépség és a szörnyeteg pl:Piękna i Bestia Kategorie:Úkoly Kategorie:Kapitola III